07_ghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Konatsu Warren
''Voiced by: ''Daisuke Kishio, is a member of the Black Hawks. He is one of the junior and more serious members of the group and is currently the subordinate of Hyuuga whom he holds in high regard however gets annoyed at Hyuuga's usual attitude. He is the most normal member of the group and a top class swordsman at that being able to best Hyuuga in a certain challenge with a little trickery. His full name is Konatsu Warren. History Born into the prominent Warren family known for being gifted with warsfeil users. However, as Konatsu was born without the powers of warsfeil, he was shunned by his entire family, save for his grandfather who taught him swordsmanship under the instruction that if he could join the Black Hawks he might be accepted by his family. As such, Konatsu is an excellent swordsman, achieving had top marks in the examination and having never lost a battle. With these merits, Konatsu applies for a spot on the Black Hawks and is rejected because, despite his skill, he lacks the power of warsfeil. Upon receiving his rejection, he sees Hyuga practicing with his sword and is challenged to a match. The conditions are that if Konatsu can land one "hit" on Hyuuga, Hyuuga would give him a sword. The match is easily one-sided, with Hyuga breaking Konatsu's arm and several of his ribs. Yet despite his clear disadvantage, Konatsu refuses to give up. After he has passed out from his injuries and Hyuuga is checking his body, Konatsu lashes out at him, unconsciously, grabbing Hyuuga's throat and scoring a "hit." When Konatsu wakes up in hospital, Hyuuga is there and rewards him with a sword and a spot in the Black Hawks. Synopsis His first appearance is alongside the Black Hawks who make their way to the observation room where most of the applicants of the Barsburg Army are currently taking their entry examination. He along with the other members of the Black Hawks are later seen in a meeting with other high ranking officers whom are discussing Teito's escape from the empire in which Konatsu mentions that as he was once a slave he doubts he has anywhere to go. Konatsu's is mostly engaged in discussions with other members of the Black Hawks such as Hyuuga and Haruse. He along with Hyuuga have recently been sent to retrieve the Eye of Mikhail. Although he is not the one to acquire the eye, he saves Kuroyuri from near doom after he was attacked by the darkness that had been manifested in Eye of Mikhail. Currently he along with the Black Hawk members and several soldiers from the Barsburg Army have been sent to infiltrate the Barsburg Church with the mission to eliminate anybody who can use the Eye of Mikhail. He along with his superior Hyuuga are currently engaged in battle with Castor and Labrador. Upon Teito using the Biblical light to transport himself, the Bishops plus Lance and the Black Hawk members to a plane of existence, he along with Katsuragi, Hyuuga and Kuroyuri go in for an all out attack on the Bishops. Appearance & Personality Konatsu looks to be a teenage boy probably around the same age as Teito. He resembles Mikage in hairstyle and face structure however Konatsu's hair is more blonde than Mikage's and he has amber eyes. He wears the standard Black Hawk uniform, which consists of a long black coat with a gold trim and a small half mantle hanging off the left side of his shoulder along with white golves and black army boots. He also has two katanas like his superior both bearing black hilts. He appears to be partially shy around other members of the group apart from Hyuuga however he did display a modest attitude when hyuuga complimented him on one of his sword strikes. It would seem that Hyuuga dumps most of the paperwork on him as Konatsu tells him to start doing his own paper during a battle with Castor and Labrador. Konatsu admires Hyuuga as much as Hyuuga admires him and the two are usually always together. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters